


Sleeping cute

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Kaito and Shuichi share a moment of tenderness as they watch a movie on the couch.





	Sleeping cute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Kaito looks at Shuichi and he can’t help but to smile.

He must say, he looks very cute with Kaito’s coat on, more than Kaito has anticipated, and it’s becoming harder and harder for him to keep looking at the tv screen.

 

They had settled on the couch and, despite his initial reticence, Kaito had managed to convince Shuichi to sit on his lap, so here they are now, all cuddled up and ready to watch a movie.

Shuichi had rested his head against Kaito’s chest, while the other hugged him close.

 

Kaito had noticed that Shuchi was starting to shiver a few minutes after the movie had started.

\- What’s wrong? -, he asked.

\- Nothing -, Shuichi immediately replied, - … Just a bit cold, that’s all -.

Kaito didn’t wait not even for a second to strip out of his precious space coat – aka the coolest and most beautiful coat to ever exist – and to lend him to Shuichi.

\- Here -, he said, and he couldn’t help but to feel pretty smug about the way Shuichi blushed at that gesture. So cute.

\- Thanks -, the other muttered, wrapping the coat around himself.

 

Kaito doesn’t remember exactly when Shuichi fell asleep, but at one point he glanced at him and he has noticed that his eyes were closed.

He doesn’t move nor does he try to wake him up. He knows that he needs every second of sleep he can get, since he doesn’t seem to get too much at night.

 

There has never been a time where he woke up before him, and Kaito is a person that wakes up pretty early too!

 

He’s started to absentmindedly pet his hair, and honestly he isn’t that interested in the movie anymore.

He looks down again and he’s truly happy to see Shuichi in such a relaxed state. He deserves this.

 

Kaito reaches for the remote, turning the tv off. Now it’s much better.

He’s tempted to take Shuichi to their room but he’s afraid he’ll wake him up in the process, so instead he stays there, with Shuichi in his arms.

 

He too closes his eyes and soon he falls asleep, content to share that moment of intimacy with Shuichi.


End file.
